Deities
by zekesbabe
Summary: The group meet a samurai called Hyakkimaru and a small boy called Dororo. It starts off when Hyakki tries to kill Kurama but it'll go so much further before the end is in sight. See, Hyakki needs to retrieve 48 body parts stolen by 48 Fiends. YuxKur


**Title: Deities**

**Rating: M – May possibly move to T depending on future chapters.**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Blood Will Tell. I do not make profit out of this story and nor do I wish to. More often that not my stories may contain possible upsetting scenes.**

**The (long) summary of Blood Will Tell (PS2 Game). **

_As I have not yet finished the game I've had to take the basis off Wikepedia as I may easily miss something important._

The story takes place in Japan during the Sengoku period, or the Warring States period. Forty-eight major demons, known as majins (demon gods), sense the impending birth of a powerful human, who will grow up to be the vanquisher of demonkind.

The forty-eight demon gods make a deal with the samurai Kagemitsu Daigo, who is the father of the yet-unborn child, wherein Daigo pledges forty-eight body parts of his unborn son to the demon gods, receiving in return the demon gods' guarantee that Kagemitsu will be unbeatable in any warfare **(A/N Little note…I BEAT HIM!) **and become the lord protector of the entire Japan. Indeed, the boy is born without forty-eight body parts; Kagemitsu puts the neonate in a basket and floats him down a river.

Fortunately the infant is rescued by a physician named Jukai who, over the period of many years, devises many cunning prosthetics so that the boy, named Hyakkimaru by Jukai, can function like a normal person. Also Hyakkimaru has many supernatural powers which allow him to see, talk, and hear, despite having no eyes, mouth, or ears.

Upon reaching adulthood, Hyakkimaru embarks on a journey to vanquish the forty-eight demon gods and reclaim his body parts; he is soon joined by Dororo, a precocious street urchin and self-styled "greatest thief in all of Japan." Together, Hyakkimaru and Dororo travels the feudal Japan, helping the oppressed people and defeating the demons, in the hope that one day Hyakkimaru will win back all his body parts from the forty-eight demon gods.

**AND IF YOU'RE READING THIS YOU SHOULDN'T NEED ME TO DO A YYH SUMMARY…IF YOU DO…LOOK IT UP! I know that given the era this is in an InuYasha crossover would have been more appropriate…but I don't care! My fic not yours! Although reviews may help **

Deities 

Leaves rustled as a presence made itself known. Youko Kurama sat up from his lazy position against the Makai tree. It wasn't all-human, but it didn't feel demon either. No, wait! There were two presences! Neither seemed fully human. A snap behind him made him spring up with his rose whip out. "Hey fox-boy chill!" Yusuke's arrogant tone rang out. "Man you look like you seen a ghost or something…or maybe you're getting paranoid in your old age."

Lowering his whip Youko smiled, "Yusuke. As cocky as ever I see." Yusuke started laughing and slapped the tall demon on the back. "Yusuke I know you have just arrived but I think you should know, there is something out there." Youko looked around the small clearing they were in to try and trace the source of the strange aura.

Yusuke nodded. "I know. That's why pacifier breath sent me out here. He said something about not human, not demon and not spirit. Something like that." He said sighing.

"So once again we are sent in blindly." Kurama said, more to himself than Yusuke but received an affirmative from the former detective. "No…not sent in…not in my case anyway." At Yusuke's questioning gaze, fixated solely on him, he clarified. "I have felt someone has been following me for sometime. Naturally at first, I thought it was mere coincidence, but there are few twist of fates in the Makai." His tail was flicking back and forth aggressively, the way it always did when he was preparing himself for a fight.

Suddenly a shot rang out as a bullet missed Kurama by a meagre inch. Snapping his head around to the source of where it had come from both he and Yusuke doubled up. A small child and a man with torn clothes appeared from the bushes. There appeared to be no gun that was visible and this disturbed the pair. Perhaps they were another of the Quest class demons…as Karasu had been, no. If that were so their aim would not have been as far off.

"Next time I won't miss you fiend." The man spoke, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. The small boy held a rock in his hand and stepped in front of the man taking a defensive stance. Yusuke rolled his eyes while thinking something along the lines of 'not another ass to kick.' He noted that their gaze had not left Kurama, in fact, it seemed as if they hadn't even noticed him.

Last time he heard, humans weren't supposed to be able to get into the Makai so this pair intrigued him. The boy had short ebony hair tied back into a ponytail. He wore red clothing with a satchel and a tiny dagger attached to the hilt. On his feet he wore what looked like slippers but after spending time around certain people, he knew better. The man, he noticed wore a samurai's outfit, though at the arms and the legs it was incredibly torn and tattered. On his legs he wore blue bandages but wore nothing on his feet. Like the boy, he had black hair, though his was long, it was not as long as Kurama's.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I do not appreciate being attacked out of the blue like that." Kurama said coldly, interrupting Yusuke's train of thought, his icy golden eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Hyakki he doesn't look so tough!" The boy piped up. The one called Hyakki smirked and stepped forward, telling the boy that he would deal with this and then they could go on. Eying the innocent looking child Kurama made a decision, he didn't want to risk the boy's life on something that may not be controlled. Reverting to his fox demon self he turned and ran into the thicket, forcing Hyakki to run and follow.

Yusuke had walked right behind the pair and before he could follow, lifted the boy up with one hand much to his distress. The former spirit detective struggled to hold the thrashing child as he kicked, punched and tried to break his wrist with the rock, still clutched safely in his hand. "Easy kiddo I'm not gonna hurt you." He set the boy back on his feet. "Answer a question for me would ya? See, I've never been the brightest kid in the world but, why is that big guy after Kurama?"

The boy scowled at the taller teenager. "I don't have to answer to you! Not if you're working alongside that fiend!"

"Hey! Kurama is not a fiend! Well…not that I know of anyway…I mean he's always been a homework fiend and a neatness freak." Yusuke pondered this for a moment before continuing on, "What do you mean by he's a fiend anyway?"

"Don't act like you don't know! He stole Hyakki's body parts!" The boy glared as Yusuke started laughing. "What's so funny?" He growled, attempting to look threatening.

Yusuke howled with laughter as tears of mirth rained down his cheeks. "Man Kurama…I knew you were a thief…but I didn't know your skills included stealing body parts!" With that thought planted yet again in his head he howled even harder. That soon stopped as the boy landed a smarting kick on the detective's knee. "DAMNIT!" He snarled. "What the hell did you do that for you little brat?!"

"My name's not brat! It's Dororo! And I'm the greatest thief in all of Japan!" He finished with a proud flourish. "Next…it's not funny having all of your body parts stolen! But luckily…with this fiend's death he will regain another!" Crossing his arms and smiling happily. They had been travelling for nearly a year and had been tracking this demon for a few days. Now that they had confronted it Hyakki could get another body part and continue on to the next one. A yelp snapped Dororo out of his reverie and brought Yusuke's attention from the child to the bushes from which Kurama had gone.

Deciding this kid would probably follow anyway, Yusuke ran after Kurama and this Hyakki person. He knew exactly where Kurama had gone, as the plants around him seemed to have been used to slow the hunter down. Bursting out into an open piece of land he stopped short. Kurama, it appeared, had not had the chance to return to either his demon or his human form and a silver fox was lying, blood-matted and weak, in the very centre with the man looming over him.

"Get up demon." He kicked the fox viciously. "You are the weakest demon I have come across in some time." Hyakki scoffed and then did something with his arm that left Yusuke reeling in shock. He twisted his arm off, up to his elbow, and in its place was a sword, embedded into the flesh. Yusuke flew in front of Kurama's spirit body and blocked his way.

"Now wait just a darned minute! Kurama here is anything but weak! And I won't allow you to kill him!" He raised his index finger and prepared to fire his Spirit gun beam at Hyakki. The samurai frowned and watched his finger glow a light blue.

"Are you some kind of demon too?" The samurai demanded stepping forward. "You don't have any demon aura around you, in fact you feel human. If that's so…why do you defend this monster?" Yusuke was taken aback. Glancing down at his weakened friend he tried to work wondered if Kurama really had taken this man's body parts. If he had, was he doing the right thing in protecting him? Realising what he was thinking he shook his head violently. Of course he was! Kurama was his friend! And though he didn't know anything about Kurama's past as Youko, he was sure that he wouldn't have stolen body parts; for one thing what the hell would he have done with them?

"Listen, I don't know about Kurama stealing any parts of anyone's body but he's my friend. I am not going to abandon him…especially not to some whacked up nut-job who hasn't got an arm!" Kurama transformed back to his human form and shakily got to his feet. Hyakki and Dororo, who had come up behind his friend some time ago, leapt back in surprise.

"You're human?" Hyakki asked in disbelief. "Or is this some other trick? A trick to stop me slaying you where you stand?" He pointed his sword out to Kurama, ignoring the outstretched spirit gun that Yusuke had at the ready. "I have slain the Three-Tailed Fox, the Six-Tailed fox _and _the Nine-Tailed fox demons already…now just one more!"

Yusuke growled and punched the samurai in the stomach. "Hey asshole! Did you not hear a damned thing I just said?" He grabbed the scruff of the samurai robes and shook him forcefully. "I'm not gonna let you hurt Kurama! Youko or not he wouldn't steal any damned human parts!"

Kurama coughed and shakily stepped towards the enraged Detective. "I assure you I would steal no body parts." He said, doubling over as he spoke after having been beaten to nearly an inch of his life. Special note: Foxes and swords do not go together well! "My thieving days were only about jewels and fine treasures, unless human flesh is priceless in the Makai, which it is not as many can cross over to human world anytime they please, I would not take it." He suddenly went into a fit of coughing, to this Yusuke let go of Hyakki's shirt and bent over Kurama, trying to ease his chest.

Hyakki frowned and took his arm that Dororo had gone to retrieve. "I can't sense any lies." He admitted finally, after re-attaching his arm and straightening his shirt. To Yusuke's questioning, yet scrutinising gaze he answered; "When the demons took my body parts they allowed me to obtain a sixth sense. A sense to talk telepathically to certain people and also to sense whether people are telling lies.

Dororo stuck his chest out proudly. "I can also talk to Hyakki telepathically but that's because we found out I was made by the fiends using Hyakki's body parts!"

"Doesn't he want them back?" Yusuke asked bewilderedly. This was getting far too confusing for his liking. This samurai was attacking his friend for body parts yet this kid _had_ his body parts. Call him stupid but it didn't make sense!

Hyakki smiled affectionately at his companion. "To start with he was annoying, now he's like my little brother, my best friend. Just like you, I cannot stand by and watch other people hurt my friends, let alone kill them myself." Yusuke chuckled and helped Kurama up by slinging an arm over his shoulder. "I'm Hyakkimaru by the way." The samurai added, lifting Kurama's other arm over his shoulder in a friendly attempt to apologise.

"Yusuke Urameshi. And this son of a bitch you tried to kill is Kurama. Except in human world he's known as Shuichi Minamino." Yusuke scrunched his face up in a thoughtful expression. "Ok…so in demon world he's Youko Kurama; to us, his friends, he's Kurama and to his family and friends he's Shuichi." Dororo giggled and asked if Yusuke had any other names. "Nope…but I'm part human part demon…hey…I reckon I should give myself a nickname! Whaddya say?"

Kurama chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You are not well known to have another alias. Should you become more renowned than I am, then you should debate over another name." Hyakkimaru and Dororo spoke to each other in their minds, debating when they should move on while Yusuke argued his case with Kurama, who quickly put down any ideas like 'Super-Yusuke' or 'Yusuke the Great!'

..::END CHAPTER::..

**Well everyone…my favourite anime and my favourite (but incredibly difficult) PS2 game rolled into one. I decided not to leave a cliffy here because I'm well known for that but I don't want to be. I hope you people review because I'm really getting into this story myself. You may not know about Blood Will Tell but even though it has one of the worst graphics and combatical (yes I made that word up) moves, IT HAS THE BEST STORY LINE! But for those who have read or have heard of the Dororo Manga, that's what the game is based on.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW/&offers cookies&/**


End file.
